


at your touch

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Azu has big hands, Azu is pinning Grizzop's arms to the bed, F/M, Goblins have swiss army genitals, Hand Jobs, Restraints, Size Difference, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Azu can engulf both of Grizzop’s forearms in one palm so it stands to reason she does. She trails her other massive hand down his front and nips at his ear as he writhes.
Relationships: Azu/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	at your touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



> i wrote this in 20 minutes as chatfic in Rome and edited it in 5 myself  
> i just felt like we needed more palapals
> 
> for my good friend skvadern, you know why.

Azu can engulf both of Grizzop’s forearms in one palm so it stands to reason she does. She trails her other massive hand down his front and nips at his ear as he writhes.

He keeps trying to get her to get on with it but that just makes her slow down. Taking her time to map the flushed skin of his chest and pinch at his nipples to draw such wonderful gasps from him before even thinking about dipping between his legs to slide through the slick gathering there and wetting her fingers with him and not even touching him how he needs before—oh gods—she has her hand around his prick and it just disappears in her palm and the skin is so warm there and just right.

Azu keeps mouthing at his ear, sucking at the thin skin, and running her tusk across the flesh. She starts to move her hand around him in short pulls and he could almost cry, _finally_. He bucks his hips with the upstroke and Azu stops and whispers close in his ear, “Be still for me, love. I’ve got you.”

And Grizzop whines high and thready and presses himself to the mattress, pinned under her heavy gaze and long shadow from the candle light as he tries to obey.

“Good boy, that’s it.” And Azu let’s her grip on his arms loose and twists to peck a kiss to his sweaty flushed brow as she dips her other hand down between his legs and rubs against his slick hole. 

Grizzop moans loudly and his hips jerk back into her touch and up into her curled fist like he can’t decide which touch is better.

Azu has such large fingers but she manages to slide one into him with ease and pulls at his cock to distract him. Grizzop is a whining drooling mess cause it’s so much and so good.

“Please Azu let me come _please._ ”

Azu crooks her finger just so and he feels it everywhere as he screams his pleasure to the room and curls around Azu’s arm. Grizzop claws forming divots into her flesh as she continues to work him through it until he’s shaking and limp against the sheets again. Only then does she pull her hands away with a sweet pleased smile and wraps her tongue around the slick stained finger with a delighted hum. 

**Author's Note:**

> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) 18+ RQG discord server!
> 
> [phantomwinds](https://phantomwinds.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
